


Christine小姐什么都知道

by aholenewworld



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aholenewworld/pseuds/aholenewworld
Summary: Harry和Merlin都认为自己才是前台Christine小姐钟情的对象，他们像摄政时期的未婚年轻人一般追求她，像10岁的小男孩遇到喜欢的人一样只能用互相抬杠来交流，又像结婚了三十年的老夫老妻一般默契地合作完成任务。Christine小姐完全知道这个故事会走向何方，更重要的是，她可不想再一次和一个特工结婚了。





	Christine小姐什么都知道

事后想来，Christine小姐完全知道这个故事会走向何方，她不想再一次和一个特工结婚了。

她的前夫——顺便一说，这个话题是多年后在被后勤组一些人嘲笑为闺蜜茶会的环境下被提出来的——其中的一个，Christina小姐当时得到其最新的消息，是那位前夫正被关在俄罗斯某处的一所监狱里，而下一次得知这位特工行业的翘楚的动态，则是他炸了红场，没错，就是见证了一干重大历史事件，毗连克里姆林宫，在莫斯科市中心的那个。而Christina小姐对这条消息的反应唯有耸耸肩，觉得这个结局完全在意料之中。

如果要做个世界上受够了特工的女性排行榜的话，Christine觉得自己一定就在其中，位列于那些无法为自己出声，在死因一栏可以填上与特工有浪漫关系的女性之中，位置靠前。

所以，抱歉，没错。Christine小姐再也不会考虑和一个特工结婚了，不，恋爱关系也敬谢不敏。让那些特工们互相消耗去吧！任何聪明的姑娘都不会再趟这浑水，更别提去相信那些几年就会拍一部的，充满定制西装爆炸硝烟和阿斯顿马丁跑车的特工电影，从另一方面来说，或许应该相信那些电影，并最终引以为戒。

那真是一个充满了Christine小姐无限抱怨的下午茶时间，也真正让人觉得男性与女性何止来自于金星与火星。男人们总是误会女性的言行暗示，却又对她们真正想要表达的视若无睹。

“就像对那时每次和你们一起出现在房间里的粉红色大象。”Christine小姐露出微笑强调，现在当事人都能理解那笑容下的正确意义，但之前他们只是误以为那有另一种解释。

“是的，就像对那时和我们一起出现在房间里的粉红色大象。 ”Harry Hart歪着头重复这句话来表达赞同。他确定当天的大吉岭茶温度正合适，而在Merlin来之前与Christine小姐度过的时间总是让人愉快的。哪怕会充满她对特工行业的男人们的嘲讽——有时一些路过的女特工们也会加入她。

不，今天要谈的并不是下午茶会上的抱怨。

毕竟这个故事和下午茶会无关，它是一个纯粹的爱情故事。有人说过，所有的爱情故事都是以给自己找理由开头的。这倒是不错，而且不管是不是个爱情故事，当你在圣诞晚会的隔天早晨发现你睡了自己的同事，某种程度上的好友，怀有共识的情敌的时候，这个故事必定是给自己找理由开头的。

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：Christine小姐的形象请参考妮可基德曼小姐，这种内设的起因可能是  
> ①演员的几次合作  
> ②演员本人之前的婚姻across the spy universe（×）  
> ③基德曼小姐上的某个综艺说某位（知名不具的）主持人：我以为你是gay的吐槽。  
> ④以上都是。


End file.
